The rink
by lakemountain
Summary: Back from Washington D.C, after Miss Special Delivery , Oliver and Shane trying to continue their romance. If Oliver has trouble making the first move, the intrepid Shane takes initiatives. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.


**The rink.**

Back from Washington, after Miss Special Delivery , Oliver and Shane trying to continue their romance. If Oliver has trouble making the first move, the intrepid Shane takes initiatives. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.

In the office, the clock was indicating 5 p.m.

"This was the last letter for this week. Have a good weekend," says Oliver.

"Yes, Norman and I are going to the Japanese animation show. Have a good weekend. "said Rita as she left the office, followed by Norman.

Shane was about to leave, when she came back hesitant, then called Oliver

"Uh, Oliver!"

Oliver got up.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Good. I was wondering if... I... I... you... had any plans tomorrow.

"No, why. You need me," asked the postal detective.

"No. I wanted to invite you to spend an afternoon at the rink.

Oliver laughed.

"Miss McInerney. I'm not afraid of the cold, but I don't really like outdoor activities," Oliver admitted with a smile.

"Oliver, the rink is an enclosed space. And then you dance very well. I'm sure the rink will be child's play for you. I'll teach you," Shane said with a smile.

Oliver was hesitant, then thought about it. It's true, he had kind of pushed Shane to take ballroom dancing lessons with him.

"All right. It would be a pleasure, Miss McInerney," Oliver replied.

"Perfect! We'll meet tomorrow at 2:00 p. m. downtown," Shane said with a smile when she left.

Oliver smiled at Shane's enthusiasm.

On her way home, she sent a message to Rita.

**Shane**: I'm going to the rink tomorrow with Oliver! 😊

**Rita**: Great, I'm sure you're having a great time, just the two of you. 😉.

The next day, Shane met Oliver in the city center. She was surprised to see that he wasn't wearing a suit. Pants, a shirt and a sweater.

When they came in, there were a few people.

Oliver and Shane took skates. Oliver put his skates on, and already struggling to stand on the ground.

He walked painfully to the access to the rink. He hesitated and put his first skate on the ice.

Shane reached out to him. When he wanted to put down his second skate, he slipped slightly but Shane caught up with him. The postal detective was very close to Shane's face. She looked at Oliver's blue eyes for a long time, as if she was going to dive into them.

"I'm sorry, Miss McInerney. I don't think I'm going to make it," says Oliver, embarrassed.

Shane was away for a moment before answering.

" Yes, you can do it. Don't look down. We're going to take it easy. Give me your hand," Shane said kindly.

Oliver was holding his right hand on the ramp. He looked at Shane for a moment, then gave her his left hand. Giving his hand was trusting Shane. He remembered the very first dance class they had taken together.

Shane was afraid she wouldn't succeed. He encouraged her and asked to give him her hand.

They were walking very slowly, and Oliver was gradually starting to feel much more comfortable.

"That's really very good, Oliver. For someone who's never skated before, I think you're very good at it. I'm very proud of you," Shane said with a smile.

"Thank you very much. That's very sweet," Oliver said, blushing slightly.

The session lasted about an hour.

"Well, it was really very interesting. I enjoyed it this afternoon," Oliver said as he returned his skates with Shane.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm aware I had to shake up your habits, Oliver," Shane said, biting her lip.

"Well, you did the right thing," whispered the postal detective in a low voice. "

They're coming out of the rink.

"The weather has really cooled down since this morning. I have a feeling it's going to snow," says Shane.

"If you want to warm up, I know a very pleasant and quiet place not far from the ice rink," says Oliver.

Oliver invited her to a small cofee, The Little house coffee, a few meters from the ice rink. His specialty is hot chocolate drinks. There are plenty of choices, Viennese chocolate, hazelnut chocolate, brownies chocolate, three chocolates, chocolate and marshmallows and so on. Of course, you could have a cup of coffee or tea. And cakes as far as the eye can see.

"How did you know I like hot chocolate?" Shane asked.

"Rita... When you went to see your mother, we went to the Mailbox Grill. And while reading the board, Rita told me that you like to drink hot chocolate with marshmallows in winter. So, the place is all appropriate, I think."

"Wow. That is absolutely correct. It doesn't seem like it's just Rita who knows all the details," Shane said with a wink.

Oliver ordered a Viennese chocolate and a piece of lemon and Shane cake, a chocolate with marshmallows and a piece of apple pie.

"And here are your orders. This is a small box of marshmallows. Bon appétit" said the waiter as he left.

Shane was amazed by the presentation. She drank a sip of her drink.

"It's absolutely perfect. The chocolate is delicious and the marshmallow is delicious on the palate. The apple pie is a treat! exclaimed Shane.

"I'm glad you like it. Miss McInerney, you've been skating for a long time?" Oliver asked.

"When I was a kid, there was an outdoor rink in Washington. I used to go there a lot. When I skate, I always feel like I'm flying. And you, Oliver. Do you have any interests," Shane exclaimed with a smile.

"Well, I think you already know them. Nothing glorious," replied the postal detective.

"You know, Oliver. It is not so much what we do as an activity that matters. But what we are. You work, think and listen with your heart," says Shane.

"Your words mean a lot to me, Miss McInerney... I wanted... you... I think I could return to the rink one day.

"And I'd like to taste some hot chocolate with brownies," Shane added with a laugh.

Oliver then took her home.

Then he returned home. By 6:00 p. m., he had forgotten that his father was supposed to have dinner at his house

"Hi son. I have noodles, sushi, makis and shrimp ravioli," Joe said as he entered with several bags on the kitchen table.

" Oh thank you so much, dad." replied Oliver.

"Tell me, I called your house earlier, but there was no one there. You had get out ?"

"Uh, I had an... a.. date, or something like that."

"Shane?" Joe asked smiling.

Oliver tells him.

"What? The rink? No, seriously? That's great, Ollie. Shane is a kind and caring person. Next time, invite her to dinner in a romantic place," says Joe.

Oliver looked at the clock for a moment.

"It's all right, son. Take your time," Joe said, tapping his son's shoulder.

Shane's house.

"We ate Japanese food and sang on karaoke. And you, Shane. Tell me everything. Did Oliver kiss you?" Rita asked excitedly.

"No, Rita. There was nothing of that. Oliver is someone sweet and sensitive. But I can tell you one thing. I had a wonderful afternoon." Shane said with a smile.

A few meters away, in his office, reading an annual report of the best restaurants in Denver, Oliver also smiles as he thinks back to that beautiful afternoon.

End.


End file.
